


[Love Is But a War] - Chapter 4: Subtle Changes

by eeexohhh



Series: Love Is But a War [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Historical, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeexohhh/pseuds/eeexohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan fights for freedom; Sehun fights for revenge. But there is good in the bad and bad in the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Love Is But a War] - Chapter 4: Subtle Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! It is quite a long update and I'm quite happy with it. I apologise in advance for any mistakes as I do not have a beta reader. I have introduced another exo member in the spur of the moment (coughmisunderstanding!chanlucough). 
> 
> Please visit me on tumblr (eeexohh) or livejournal (eeexoh) as I update those before I update AO3. Once again, thank you so much for reading and please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4: SUBTLE CHANGES**  
  
When his cock was fully inside, Sehun let out a grunt. The body beneath him was stiff after he entered him. He was so tight down there that it hurt Sehun to push it all the way in. But Sehun knew that without any preparation, the man beneath him would be hurting  far more  than he did and that was how he wanted it to be. Sehun could see Luhan's warm blood trickling out and around the hilt of his cock. He let out a little chuckle; the thought of taking Luhan's virginity made him more aroused. Without hesitation, he began to thrust in and out of the delicate body underneath him.  
  
At times, Sehun could feel the body enter a cycle of struggling and lifelessness. It was during the times when Luhan was drifiting in and out of consciousness that allowed Sehun to thrust in more smoothly and allowed him to enjoy the warmth and tightness around his genitals.  
  
Despite finishing inside Luhan, Sehun's arousal showed no signs of subsiding. By the second time, Luhan had fallen unconscious. The semen inside his body only made it more enjoyable for Sehun but he was getting bored of taking a lifeless body. After the fourth time, he pulled out and sat down on the bed.  
  
Sehun saw Xiumin's tear stricken face and grinned; he looked like a sorry mess. Sehun ordered the guard to take him back to his cell before he laid down next to Luhan. He was tired and didn't want to return to his bedchambers. Sehun was intrigued by the man next to him and decided to take a closer look at he man had forcefully taken just moments ago.  
  
Luhan's body was covered in bruises; some were fresh while others were caused during the battle. The skin that was untouched was milky white which reminded Sehun of the dolls that his royal cousins played with.  Sehun brushed the wet locks of hair away from Luhan's face. The man's face was wet with tears which only accentuated the effeminate features of his face. Sehun never really looked at Luhan's face properly until now and was slightly surprised that the man was so feminine looking.  
  
"Interesting..." Sehun had intended to send the man to execution after he woke up but now, he wasn't sure if that would be the most pleasing option. As he cast his gaze down the bed, he could see the white bedding was covered in blood stains; a reminder of what had happened moments ago.  
  
Sehun decided he would keep Luhan as a new toy and when he got bored of him, he would dispose of the man.

  
~~~~~

  
Luhan could hear a man's voice as he regained consciousness. His eyes were heavy with weariness but he managed to catch sight of a tall man leaning over him. He could feel rough fingers roaming over his body but did not sense any ill intentions in the touch.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Luhan nodded at the deep, calming voice. His right hand was lifted up by a gentle hand and felt  two fingers on his wrist. "Your pulse is a bit erratic but it is slower than before..."  
  
Luhan tried opening his eyes again and the first thing he noticed were a pair of ears sticking out.  
  
"His Majesty has assigned me to take care of your wounds. You shouldn't move around too much for the next few days but I doubt you'd want to even if you could." Luhan nodded in agreement. His body was battered and bruised all over and he felt as though his head and his body had disconnected from one another. The stinging pain below was the worst; physically and mentally. Luhan could feel the man's large hands prying his legs apart. He instinctively tried to close his legs despite the pain. "Nghhh..."  
  
"Come on...Don't make this harder for the both of us. It's not like I want to touch you down there either...I am a healer of the Royal palace."  
  
Luhan forced his eyes opened.  
  
"My name is Chanyeol."  
  
Luhan could see the other man flush as he tried to spread Luhan's legs again. It was a gentle action and Luhan eventually gave in. Just as he let out the breath he had held in, Luhan felt a cold touch on his torn hole. He jumped slightly in the bed and let out a whimper. "Ah!"  
  
"Hush...I'm only putting medicinal gel on the wounds...If we don't get this healed up, you might get an infection and that will be really bad.." Chanyeol's fingers didn't stop for a moment as they continued to apply the balm on and around Luhan's hole.  
  
Luhan started to share the same flush that Chanyeol wore on his face and wanted nothing more than to get away from the fingers. "Are you done..?"  
  
".. I need to put this inside as well...It'll be quick..." Rather than answering the question, Chanyeol was muttering to himself; as though reassuring himself that the task at hand was nothing strange. Luhan felt a finger push against his hole and inhaled. A few seconds later, he felt a sharp pain that made him cry out.  
  
"Bear with it...I need to remove all this out first, ugh." Luhan looked down between his legs and could see Chanyeol's finger covered in blood and semen as he pulled out.  Their eyes met for a second, which only made both of them turn even more red in embarrassment. They both laughed awkwardly before Chanyeol continued his unpleasant task of extracting blood and semen.  
  
By the end of the treatment, Luhan's body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He could feel the throbbing uncomfortableness down below and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.  
  
"Make sure you don't move around too much and be careful when you go do your business." Chanyeol was packed up his medical kit and rinsed his hands in a basin of water that was left on the table. "I'll come back in three days and I'll give you another check up then. Get one of the maids to help you change bandages before then, okay?"  
  
The healer left and Luhan was left alone in the room. Silence filled the room and it only made Luhan remember what had happened up until now. However, his train of thought was interrupted when a girl came into his room.  
  
"Excuse me, sir..." The girl looked subservient and was quite shy as she approached the table near the bed. The aroma of food filled the air and Luhan's stomach let out a little growl.  
  
"Sir, you need to eat all of this. It is His Majesty's orders..." She approached the bed and helped Luhan to a sitting position, which was worse than laying down. She removed the lid on one of the bowls and Luhan could see it was a rice porridge. The maid started to hand feed Luhan and Luhan could see her eyes focused on the food rather than on him. Luhan had no appetite but managed to eat half of the meal. "Thank you but I'm full now."  
  
The girl finally met his gaze and she looked like fearful. "His Majesty has requested that the meal be finished..."  
  
Luhan became slightly agitated. He didn't want to think about that freak. "I can't eat anymore."  
  
"But..." The girl started to tear up. "Sir, if you don't eat up, this lowly servant will be punished..."  
That explains it, Luhan thought. "I really can't eat anymore, sorry."  
  
The girl looked crestfallen but didn't move from her position. Luhan felt that it was a bit overboard to punish her over a trivial matter. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl looked up surprised before quickly lowering her gaze. "Sir, this lowly servant's name is nothing special..."  
  
"I want to know." Luhan felt sorry for the girl. She must have been told all her life that her name was not worth mentioning. Silence settled in as Luhan waited for her reply.  
  
"...It's Xiao Yue, sir..." The girl had a faint blush on her face.  
  
"Xiao Yue, what a cute name. You can call me Luhan." Since Luhan couldn't eat anymore and the girl looked like she was malnourished, he decided to offer her the rest of his meal. "You can eat it, the porridge".  
  
"I can't, sir...this lowly servant cannot eat unless His Majesty allows us to..." Luhan irritation died down and pity took its place. He could tell she was still eyeing  the meal.  
  
"Call me Luhan. You can eat, I won't tell on you."  
  
The girl looked down at the bowl in her hands and looked at Luhan with hesitation on her face. Luhan mustered a small smile and nodded. The girl's blush grew more vivid and she whispered a thank you before she began eating the meal like it was the best thing she has ever  tasted.  
  
The interaction only made Luhan more tired so he shut his eyes to rest them. He could hear the sound of food being gulped down and he smiled to himself.

~~~~~

  
After their first meeting, Xiao Yue became more lively when she came to see Luhan. She was assigned to personally attend to Luhan by Sehun for the time being. Although she had initially addressed Luhan as sir, she finally managed to get the hang of calling him by his name.  
  
It had been three days since the healer had first attended to Luhan's wounds. Although Luhan was still aching down there, it was much better than before. He could sit up and move around a bit more but he didn't want to push it. Xiao Yue kept Luhan company while they waited for the healer to arrive. Despite his first impression of the girl, she was actually more talkative than he expected. She had told him all about the royal palace and the rumours floating around.  
  
"His Majesty is coming back to the palace today! There will be a feast and we servants will also get some nice things to eat. I'll try and bring you some tonight!"  
  
Luhan's mood turned soured at this revelation. During the past three days, his only human interaction was with Xiao Yue. He hadn't heard anything about Xiumin and Xiao Yue didn't even know who he was. However, Xiao Yue did inform Luhan that Sehun had left the palace to visit a nearby village to address some village affairs. At the time, Luhan was relieved to hear that he would not have to see freak for a while but he had no idea when he would return.  The thought of his name made him feel morose.  
  
Seeing the sullen look on Luhan's face, Xiao Yue tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong?" Although Xiao Yue was assigned to look after him, she had no idea what had happened to him so she didn't understand why Luhan was saddened by the news.  
  
Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door.  "Healer Chanyeol has arrived!"  
  
Xiao Yue quickly got up from her seat and opened the door to let the healer in. She quickly nodded to Luhan before leaving the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol placed his medical kit down onto the table and began picking out the medicine he was going to use.  
  
"Bit better, still hurts though." The wounds on Luhan's body had almost healed completely, except for a bite mark on his neck. He was unsure about the injury down there though.  
  
Chanyeol turned to him and nodded at his trousers. His eyes avoided Luhan's own. Luhan flushed slightly as he removed his pants; remembering their awkward first encounter.  
  
Chanyeol's intense gaze only made Luhan more aware of what was about to happen. He groaned internally; he wanted this to be over and done with. Luhan looked away as he spread his legs apart.  
  
"It looks like it's healing though it still looks a bit swollen." Luhan felt a finger prod at his hole and he let out a surprised noise.  "--Ah!"  
  
He looked down between his legs and could see the top of Chanyeol's head. Luhan noticed the man's ears had turned red.  
  
"I'm going to have to apply more of this gel..." Luhan noticed the man had a habit of muttering to himself. Luhan closed his eyes and turned his face towards the door. Like the first time, he could feel the cold, slimy substance being spread on his hole and around it. He felt Chanyeol's finger lightly nudge against the bottom of his testicles as he applied the balm. Luhan could feel his cheeks grow hot. He shut his eyes tighter as if to pretend that the humiliating situation was not real.  
  
He held his breath as he braced himself for the intrusion. The pain he had anticipated didn't happen; it was more of an uncomfortable feeling of having something foreign being stuck inside and moving around.  
  
Out of no where, Luhan became aware of the healer's breathing. It sounded heavy and Luhan could feel the cold breath on his thigh as Chanyeol exhaled. Luhan opened an eye to see what was happening. Chanyeol was biting his lips as he pushed his fingers in and out of Luhan. He looked up and the two of them made eye contact again. Luhan looked horrified while Chanyeol looked like he was caught in a compromising position.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luhan was terrified, with all sorts of disturbing thoughts racing through his mind.  
  
"What?" Chanyeol's mouth was hanging open in confusion but he didn't avert his gaze. He had his free hand on Luhan's thighs while his finger on his other hand was inside the other man's ass. Realising that he looked conspicuous, Chanyeol began to shake his head wildly. "What are you thinking? Did your brain also get damaged??" He broke the eye contact and continued applying the balm inside of Luhan; the tip of his ears even more red than before.  
  
Luhan was not convinced but let the man continue in silence.  
  
When Chanyeol was finished, he quickly packed everything up. Luhan watched as the tall man rushed out of the room as though his life depended on it.  
  
"What a strange fellow..."

~~~~~

  
Sehun was bored throughout the welcoming dinner feast. He didn't understand why such a grandiose celebration was needed for something so trivial as him returning to the palace after three days. He had left the royal palace to go to a nearby village that was in the process of building a drinking well. It was a poor village and villagers would have had to travel an hour by horse to the main city to find drinkable water. They had sent in a petition requesting for a well to be built in their village. Sehun had granted them the necessary funds and construction workers to commence and complete the construction.  
  
Although Sehun was young, he was well aware of the unfair wealth distribution in the Huo Ting. He hated to admit it, but it was a result of his father's reign.  Now, he was left to fix all the problems caused by his late father.  
  
Music and dance filled the royal dining hall. The girls were very beautiful but Sehun was annoyed at the fact they kept giving him flirtatious looks. He was young but he wasn't stupid: they all wanted to be his Queen.  He was too young to think about something as silly as love; all he needed was physical release. As a result, he had already bedded all of the dancer's in today's celebration. However, he noticed that there was one girl who he did not recognise. As they twirled around with fans in their hands, the girl's eyes met his own. She smiled coyly as she gracefully spun around.  
  
The music ended and applause filled the room. Sehun was required to make a closing speech and he couldn't be any more glad that such a stupid event was finally over.

 

~~~~~

 

Sehun walked beside the female dancer that he was not familiar with. She was more cute than pretty; with doe eyes and small thin lips. She maintained a certain degree of space between them, which was different for Sehun. Women would usually cling onto him like a parasite.  
  
He was walking towards his royal chambers when he saw a shadowy figure flit across the courtyard. He saw lock of black hair flowing behind the figure before the figure disappeared.  
"Your Majesty?" Sehun turned at the girl's voice, who didn't seem to notice what he had seen.  
  
"Go to royal chambers first and wait for me." The girl was slightly taken aback from the order but bowed politely and headed to his bedchambers as she was told. Sehun turned around and walked towards the direction that the shadow figure had disappeared to. He unsheathed the sword he always carried around with him; preparing himself for any unsuspecting attacks.  
  
Sehun's feet slowly lead him to his old bedchambers where Luhan was staying in. He could see light illuminating the room inside. As he approached closer to the door, he could hear voices.  
  
"Luhan, I brought something yummy from the feast! There was only one left but you can have it." It was a female voice. Sehun opened the door slightly and could see the girl servant he had ordered to keep an eye on Luhan.  
  
"Are you sure, Xiao Yue? How about we have half each?" It was Luhan's voice but Sehun could not see him as the girl servant was sitting in front of the bed. He found it odd that Luhan was addressing a servant by name.  
  
"Can I really?" The girl servant sounded excited, which was unusual. Sehun has never heard any servant sounding so informal before. He heard Luhan laugh. "Why not?"  
  
The girl got up to pour some tea for the both of them. Sehun frowned. Why was a low class servant drinking tea and eating outside of specified times? As he was thinking, he saw Luhan's face.  
  
Luhan's face seemed to regain the faint glow of red in his cheeks and the bruises seemed to have lightened during the last three days. The Luhan that Sehun saw was very different from the one from three days ago. He had a happy smile and was dewy-eyed; giving off an innocent but sensual aura.  
  
Sehun could see him holding out half a persimmon to the lowly servant. Although he was entranced by the new appearance, Sehun remembered something that brought his blood to boiling point.  
  
"Your Majesty!" The girl servant fell onto her knees immediately as Sehun forcefully opened the door.  
  
Sehun glared at her. "So, you stole fruit from the feast and gave it to the prisoner. Do you know what happens to thieves?"  
  
The girl started to shake.  
  
"Their thieving hand will be cut off."  
  
The girl started to apologise desperately. He walked up to the girl and tilted her chin up. He raised his hand up and slapped the girl on the cheek. "Do you know who this man is? He is Jin Fu's fallen king. A traitor. The man who killed the late king; my father."  
  
The girl servant turned and stared wide eye at Luhan. Sehun became more annoyed at her reaction and started to slap her even harder.  
  
"Hey, stop! It's not like she stole gold." Luhan had gotten up from the bed and pushed Sehun's upraised hand. Sehun stared at the man like he was an idiot. He was not only defying him, the king of Huo Ting, but also protecting some worthless servant that he could easily replaced. Sehun smiled; he had indeed picked up an interesting toy.  
  
Sehun let go of the girl and grabbed Luhan by the collar. "Do you want to take her place?"  
  
Luhan glared at him. "Scum..."  
  
Sehun slapped Luhan with all his strength and pushed the man onto the bed. He turned to the girl, who was sitting on the floor crying. "Get out! I'll deal with you later."  
  
He heard the girl scramble out of the room as he turned his attention back to the man on the bed; his face scrunched up in pain.  
  
"I forgot about you during the past three days. If it wasn't for that girl, I would have left you alone until I remembered. But you just had to draw my attention back to you earlier than I had intended. Did you miss me that much?" Sehun approached the bed and towered over Luhan.  
  
Although Luhan glared at him, Sehun could see him tremble slightly. Sehun could feel the blood rush down towards his genitals.  
  
"I let her off, for now. But theft can't go unpunished!" He ripped the thin robes off Luhan.  
  
Luhan backed away until he was against the wall. Although he was retreating, Luhan was scowling. "You didn't have to hit a young girl!"  
  
"Shut up! I am the king!" Sehun growled and joined Luhan on the bed. He crawled towards the other man. He could tell Luhan was trying to put on a brave front, but it failed as he looked like a little deer that was scared witless. "If you don't want her to be punished, you'll have to take her spot."  
  
"Fine, just hit me instead of her. Are you satisfied?" He was surprised at Luhan's response. Sehun had always put him in the position where he had to choose between himself and others.  
  
Luhan always chose to the other person's safety.  
  
Despite his immense hatred for the other man, Sehun found Luhan quite selfless and though he somewhat reluctantly respected him for it, Sehun couldn't help but find him naive.  
  
Sehun ignored the sarcastic question. "Who said I was going to hit you? No, you will have something else to do." Sehun reached out to grab Luhan's hand. Luhan avoided his touch but after seeing Sehun glare at him, he let the man hold his wrist.  
  
Sehun tugged the man towards him before placing the hand onto his crotch.  
  
Luhan stared at him wide-eyed before shaking his head. "No..."  
  
Sehun chuckled. "Not so defiant anymore, huh?" He could feel his arousal intensify at the other man's reaction.  
  
Luhan tried to escape from his grip but Sehun dug his nails into the other man's wrist. "Don't you dare try to run. Don't worry, I won't fuck you today. You'll die if I do." Sehun laughed. "Unless you want me to do it, then I wouldn't mind."  
  
Sehun pressed Luhan's hand into his crotch. "Well? It's not going to finish itself." Sehun was finding the situation very amusing. Yes, he had found a very fun toy.  
  
When Luhan showed no signs of moving, Sehun clucked his tongue in impatience. "Don't test me."  
  
As though sensing the limit of Sehun's patience, Luhan finally got moving. His shaky hands slowly untied the sash around Sehun's waist. The robe fell open, revealing a slim but toned body.  Sehun could see Luhan's cheeks flush red, which only made Sehun more impatient. "Take it out."  
  
Luhan hesitated for a moment before pulling down the man's trousers and underwear. Sehun's cock popped out hot and swollen.  
  
"What? Haven't seen such a big dick before?" Sehun watched amusingly as Luhan muttered something under his breath and gently touched his cock. Slowly, Luhan moved his hands up and down.  
  
"You're pretty bad at this." Sehun placed his hands over Luhan's and tightened them over the man's. "Hold it tighter while you move your hands..." Once satisfied with Luhan's grip, Sehun removed his hands. Although it felt better than before, Sehun knew he needed much more stimulation to ejaculate.  
  
He stared at Luhan's face. His face was intense with concentration as he jacked Sehun off. Sehun watched Luhan's lips as the other man licked them nervously. He mouth was small, just like the girl from before. Sehun imagined all the indecent things he could do with those dry, pink lips.  
  
"...I'm going to get soft if this is all you can do." Sehun grabbed Luhan's hair and pushed the man's face towards his crotch.  
  
"--Unff!"  
  
"Suck. Lick. Whatever, just use your mouth. If you use your teeth or bite me, I swear on my father's grave, I will kill you, your precious friend Xiumin and everyone from Jin Fu." He felt Luhan's face move to look up at him.  
  
"What...Xiumin is--!!"  
  
Sehun pushed Luhan's head forcefully down while his mouth was opened. He was not in the mood to talk; he was tired and all he wanted was to have sex. The wet and warm mouth that enclosed around his arousal made Sehun let out a small sigh. He liked blowjobs a lot.  
  
Luhan tried to pull away but Sehun kept his hold. "Move your head up and down."  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, Luhan gave up and let Sehun do what he wanted. Sehun watched the obscene scene unfold in front of him."Good...use your tongue a bit more."  
  
Sehun felt the tip of Luhan's tongue rubbing against his glans. Sehun let out a sensual sigh, wanting nothing more than to ejaculate and make the other man gag. Sehun held Luhan's head with both hands before thrusting into his mouth.  
  
Luhan made a noise of surprise in his throat. Sehun could feel the other man's head trying to pull away. The struggle was making Sehun more aroused and made him eager to fuck the other man's mouth roughly.  
  
Sehun wanted to prolong the pleasure so he thrusted slowly into Luhan's mouth; hitting the back of the man's throat hard. Sehun enjoyed listening to the wet noises and the other man's groans as it happened.  
  
As Sehun was getting closer, he lost himself in the overwhelming . He started to ram his cock into Luhan's mouth; attempting to go as deep into the throat as he could. As he forced Luhan to deep throat him, he felt droplets of liquid fall onto his crotch. Sehun was caught off guard but was pleased that the man was crying. He tugged Luhan's hair forcefully to look at his face.  
  
Luhan's face was red from the lack of air and his eyes were teary but he was not crying; instead, his face was covered with small droplets of sweat. Disappointed that the man was not crying, Sehun thrusted deeply into Luhan's mouth.  
  
"Drink it up." Sehun chuckled as he was about to orgasm. He let out a little moan as he released himself into Luhan's mouth. Luhan let out a surprised noise in his throat before he coughed violently. He tried to pull away but Sehun wouldn't let it happen. After he finished emptying himself, Sehun let go of Luhan's head and fell back onto his elbows.  
  
Sehun felt satisfied and watched lazily as Luhan scrambled to get off the bed. He used his foot to nudge the other man's genitals but found it was not erect. "Who said you could leave?"  
  
Luhan fell onto the floor as Sehun nudged him off the bed. He crawled halfway across the room before vomitting white thick liquid and chunks of persimmon he had eaten earlier. "Fucking asshole..."  
  
Usually, Sehun would have beaten him for his disrespectful attitude but sleepiness was starting to settle in and he just wanted to rest after a long day of travelling and celebrating. He was also pleased that he got his hands on someone so interesting. He got off the bed lazily and approached the glaring man sitting on the floor. Sehun grabbed the man on the arm and pulled him towards the bed. "Don't try anything stupid. If I die, all your people will too.."  
  
Sehun didn't notice that his initial anger had disappeared during the night nor did he realise he was doing something unusual: inviting someone into his bed for the whole night. He flopped onto the bed, pulling Luhan with him.

"I'll let you off for that. Get under the sheets and keep me warm, just for tonight..."


End file.
